A problem exists with regard to the use of magnet repulsion motors, for example only and not by way of limitation, in that the magnets of such devices naturally attempt to align. This is a severe problem that has hampered the effectiveness and efficiency of such motors since their development. This problem results in grid power transmission line loss from resistance due to transformer and electro magnetic motor induction reactions
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that diminishes and/or deflects the natural forces of magnetic alignment and beneficially uses that diminishment to enhance the effectiveness of such motors.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a device for the deflection of magnetic forces that is useful with commercial power grid systems and any and all magnet repulsion motors, again, for example only, that is non-complex in assembly, and that is configurable to produce a range of electrical resistance energy recovery effects as a result of interaction with power transformers and the redirection of the magnetic mechanical alignment force resistance common to electric motors and magnetic repulsion motor design.